5/7 AP
|unlock = 26 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = 581,000 |mag = 15 |max_ammo = 45 |rpm = 0.1 |damage = 120 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 36 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.5 |reload_max = 2.15 |ammo_b_min = 0.22 |ammo_b_max = 0.674 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = lemming }} armor piercing ammunition it comes with an impressive stopping power, and it'll make sure everything it hits, stays down.}} The is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added on Day 6 of The Search for Kento event. Overview The is a compact powerhouse of a sidearm, dealing great damage with every shot. It additionally has the ability to penetrate armor and shields, making it an ideal weapon to use at close range against Maximum Force Responders and Shields for stealthy players, or those not specced towards/equipping shotguns or sniper rifles. The nigh-perfect Concealment value further sweetens the deal, making the 5/7 a viable weapon in Dodge builds. The downsides to this great package are the 5/7's mere three magazines worth of ammo, an almost non-existent ammo pickup rate, low accuracy and a slightly lengthy empty reload. Summary Pros *Great stopping power *Very compact *Extended Magazine upgrade does not negatively impact concealment *The only pistol that can pierce the body armor of Maximum Force Responders and Shields Cons *Second lowest base accuracy of all pistols *Shallow ammo reserves of only three magazines *Long reload time *High rate of fire makes it possible for players to waste ammunition if they are not careful *Low ammo pickup *Armor Piercing capabillity can be a detriment during stealth missions, as bullets continue through unarmored enemies and may risk damaging or breaking windows or other objects and alert others Tips *The 5/7 AP can be a great sidearm for those without sniper rifles or armor piercing ammo/skills. It can also be a viable substitute for explosive weapons if ensuring civilians and team members are not caught in any blast. **Due to the same advantages however, the 5/7 AP also tends to over-penetrate when fired at lightly-armored targets like security guards or the common cop. Indeed, errant shots with the 5/7 AP can cause a lot of collateral damage and thus complications during gameplay, mostly during stealth missions, namely those with alarm-sensitive objects like Car Shop or Diamond Store, despite its near-perfect concealment. *As with slug-loaded shotguns and sniper rifles, the 5/7 AP can shoot through light cover, in addition to shields and armors, allowing players to pick off certain targets behind walls without having to expose themselves trying to flank. **The fact that it pierces shields makes it easily one of the most powerful weapons against Captain Winters in the game, taking down his team with great ease. *Attaching a Flash Hider or Facepunch Compensator will allow the 5/7 AP to kill Shields in a single headshot on all difficulties (assuming your perk deck is leveled), even through their protection. *The only downsides of the 5/7 AP are its extremely low ammo pickup rate for a pistol, low total ammo, low accuracy, and longer reload time compared to most of the other handguns. **Conserve the 5/7's limited ammo pool for Maximum Force Responders and Shields. Users may want to wield a primary weapon with a high ammo reserve. **Avoid shooting the 5/7 as quickly as possible, as it will run out of ammunition very quickly. **Taking Fully Loaded basic will give the player 11 more bullets. Acing it will increase ammo pickup. **Acing Desperado will mitigate the 5/7's slightly lengthy reload time. **Enforcers may be able to balance out the shortcomings of the 5/7 AP by relying on their ammo bag deployables. *Be careful using this weapon around Tasers as getting tased will waste ammunition. *Mark Shields before shooting them, as this will show where they are behind the shields and will allow for easier headshots. *Be careful when boarding windows, as a stray shot from the 5/7 can easily destroy the barricade. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Common= 57-AP-Tenochtitlan.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= 57AP-Respect.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= 57AP-The-Master.png| +4 Accuracy 57AP-Possessed.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= 57AP-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' was of the before being conquered by the Spanish in 1521. * (5/7 I RESPECT [✓]) was originally supposed to be bundled with the Community Safe 4, though for some reason was eventually pushed back. Trivia *The 5/7 AP was based on the , modded with an EFK Fire Dragon threaded barrel. *The 5/7 AP lives up to its name by being the first non-sniper, non-slug shotgun weapon to be able to pierce body armor. **Rather strangely, unless rigged up into an AP Sentry, the Kobus 90 cannot pierce armour and deals vastly inferior damage compared to the 5/7 despite being chambered in the same caliber and has a longer barrel to boot. Even more unusual, however, is the 5/7's ability to pierce armor while other, higher caliber firearms in the game cannot, despite the large difference in velocity and stopping power. ***Owing to its shared armor-piercing property with slugs and sniper rifles, the 5/7 can unrealistically pierce heavy plate armor and riot shields, despite the real steel can only penetrate up to level 2 kevlar weaving and stops dead in its tracks when fired at ceramic inlays. *The magazine capacity of the 5/7 AP is incorrect as it only holds 15 rounds in-game, while the real FN Five-seveN loads 20 by default. It can, however, reach the correct capacity with Gun Nut basic. *Both the 5/7 and fellow FN firearm Union 5.56 have a stamped paw print logo in place of the proper company trademarks. *The 5/7 AP, alongside the Peacemaker .45 are the only pistols to not have an akimbo version. **This can be justified, as the 5/7 AP has a high stopping power combined with an armor piercing capability. It would be too unbalanced if the weapon had an akimbo variant. Gallery 20170409010431_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the 5/7 AP. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items